parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Paper Thomas (2001) - Nintendo 64 - Part 21.
Cast Main cast * Thomas as Mario (Both the main heroes) * Edward as Luigi (Thomas and Edward are good friends, just like Mario and Luigi are) * Percy as Yoshi (Both green) * Rosie as Birdo (Both pink) * Emily as Princess Peach (Both the main females) * Molly as Princess Daisy (Both wear yellow) * Toad as Toad (Both share the same names) * James as Wario (Both vain) * Spencer as Waluigi (Both partners to James and Wario) * Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Bowser (Both the main big, strong, evil, and powerful villains) * Skarloey as Baby Mario (Both wear red) * Rheneas as Baby Luigi (Both best friends to Skarloey and Baby Mario) * Peter Sam as Baby Yoshi (Both small and cute) * Lady as Baby Princess Peach * Madge as Baby Princess Daisy * Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr and Friends) as Toadsworth * Devious Diesel as Bowser Jr * Troublesome Trucks as Goombas and Koopa Troopas * Gordon as Donkey Kong (Both big, strong, and proud) * Toby as Diddy Kong (Both brown) * Speedy (from Kimba the White Lion (1965)) as Goombario * Dumbo (from Disney's Dumbo/House of Mouse) as Kooper (with Timothy Q. Mouse as an extra) * Emily (from Theodore Tugboat) as Bombette * Gator as Parakarry * Beauty Stem (from Toad Patrol) as Lady Bow * Oyster (from Toad Patrol) as Watt (with Slippery Jack as an extra) * Elf Cup (from Toad Patrol) as Sushie * Captain Star (from TUGS) as Lakilester * The Wind in the Willows Characters as The Colour Toads, Heroes, and Villains * City of Truro as The Train Other cast *Blue Cheetah Cub and Red Cheetah Cub (A Fan-Made Kimba Characters) as Blue Goomba and Red Goomba *The Cheetah King (A Fan-Made Kimba Character) as The Goomba King *The Truck Bros. (A Fan-Made Thomas Characters) as Koopa Bros. *Gargamel (from Smurfs) as Tutankoopa *Arazel (from Smurfs) as Chompy *Evil Gordon (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Tubba Blubba *Evil Duck, Evil Donald and Evil Douglas (A Fan-Made Thomas Characters) as General Guy and his squad *The Sea Monster (from Theodore Tugboat) as Lava Piranha *D261 as Huff N Puff *Ripto (from Spyro) as The Crystal King *Miss Trunchbull (from Matilda) as Kammy Koopa *Blue Peter Sam (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Blue Baby Yoshi *Purple Peter Sam (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Purple Baby Yoshi *Red Peter Sam (A Fan-Made Thomas Character or from RWS) as Red Baby Yoshi *Yellow Peter Sam (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Yellow Baby Yoshi *Pink Elephants (from Dumbo) and Ghost Engines as Boos *Earth Star (from Toad Patrol) as Bootler *Brown Percy (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Brown Yoshi *Paddington (from Paddington Bear) as Bruce *Truro (from Theodore Tugboat) as Bumpty *Evil Theodore (A Fan-Made Theodore Tugboat Character) as Chan *Bayswater (from Theodore Tugboat) as Chet Rippo *Hank (from Theodore Tugboat) as Chuck Quizmo *Eldstar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Eldstar *Mamar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Mamar *Skolar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Skolar *Muskular Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Muskular *Misstar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Misstar *Klevar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Klevar *Kalmar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Kalmar *Alfie and Colour Alfies (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Fearsome 5 *Duke and Prissy (Dumbo) as Goomba Grandparents *Leona and Canso Colossus (from Kimba the White Lion (1965)) and Theodore Tugboat) as Goomba Parents *Owen (from Theodore Tugboat) as Gourmet Guy *Guysborough (from Theodore Tugboat) as Herbert *George (from Theodore Tugboat) as Herringway *Igor (from IGOR) as Igor *Mr. Jumbo (from Dumbo) as Kolorado *Barrington (from Theodore Tugboat) as Kolorado's Assistant *Mrs. Jumbo (from Dumbo) as Kolorado's Wife *Digby (from Theodore Tugboat) as Koopa Koot *Schemer (from Shining Time Station) as Koover *Female Captain Star (from Salty's Lighthouse) as Lakilulu *Evil Hank (A Fan-Made Theodore Tugboat Characters) as Lee *Light Blue Percy (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Light Blue Yoshi *Lilly the Lighthouse (from Theodore Tugboat) as Lily *Spot (from Spot the Dog) as Little Mouser *Poet Smurf (from Smurfs) as Master Poet *Papa Smurf (from Smurfs) as Mayor Penguin *Smurfette (from Smurfs) as Mayor's Wife *Carla (from Theodore Tugboat) as Madam Merlar *Rebecca (from Theodore Tugboat) as Merlee *Bluenose (from Theodore Tugboat) as Merle *Duck as Merlon *Sally Seaplane (from TUGS) as Merlow *Penny Bun (from Toad Patrol) as Merluvlee *Bobby (from Theodore Tugboat) as Moustafa *Evil Casey Jr. (A Fan-Made Casey Jr and Friends Characters) as Mr. Hammer *Evil Montana (A Fan-Made Casey Jr and Friends Characters) as Ninja *Kelly as Oaklie *Fur Foot (from Toad Patrol) as Penguin Patrol *Caroline as Petunia *Bonavista (from Theodore Tugboat) as Posie *Tom Tipper as Postmaster *Purple Percy (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Purple Yoshi *Cumberland (from Theodore Tugboat) as Raphael the Raven *Derek as Rip Cheato *Giddy (from Dumbo) as Rosie *Philip and Fillmore (from Theodore Tugboat) as Rowf and Rhuff *Evil Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Sentinel *Evil Philip and Evil Fillmore (A Fan-Made Theodore Tugboat Characters) as Spiky John and Spiky Tom *Baby Smurf (from Smurfs) as Star Kid *Sun as Itself *Clumsy Smurf (from Smurfs) as Tolielip *Brunswick (from Theodore Tugboat) as Stanley *Thumper (from Bambi) as Twink *Chief Percy (A Fan-Made Thomas Characters) as Village Leader *Nautilus (from Theodore Tugboat) as Wandering Normadimouse *Thumper as Whacka *Ronno (from Bambi 2) as Jr. Troopa *Cerberus??? (A Fan-Made TLETC Character) as Bowser??? *Horrid Henry (from Horrid Henry) as Anti-Guy *Evil Dumbo (A Fan-Made Dumbo Character) as Big Lantern Ghost *Ripper Roo (from Crash Bandicoot) as Blooper *Evil Harold (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Buzzar *Crush, Gulp and Yeti (from Spyro) as Crystal Bits *Evil Paddington (A Fan-Made Paddington Character) as Fuzzipede *Evil Bertie (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Kent C. Koopa *Evil Guysborough (A Fan-Made Theodore Tugboat Character) as Monstar *Evil Toots (A Fan-Made Casey Jr and Friends Character) as Petit Piranha *Super Ripper Roo (A Fan-Made Crash Bandicoot Character) as Super Blooper *Evil Gordon's Heart (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Tubba Blubba's Heart *Splatter and Dodge (Splodge) as Tuff Puff *The Old Coach as Toy Train Transcript * Toby: All aboard! All aboard! The Toy Train will now be leaving for the Pink Station! So hop aboard, if you please! (everybody obeys before Toby starts the Toy Train for the Pink Station, which the Toy Train arrives and stops at. The six heroes get off the train and head toward the Gourmet Guy) * Gourmet Guy: Everybody calls me Gourmet Guy. I don't know why. I'm just an ordinary, food-loving Shy Guy. (sighs) I'm hungry... * Thomas: Fine! We'll go and get some food for you. (heads along with his friends up to get the Defend Plus badge and head down through a hallway to get an Ice Power badge and James's Frying Pan and a Thunder Rage. Poor Thomas uses all the badges to keep himself strong before he and his friends all hurry back to where they were to give Rosie her frying pan that she lost in her cottage) * Rosie: Oh, thank you, my friend! This is how wonderful! Thank you for giving me back my frying pan. I'm just glad you got it back from the Shy Guys. Now I will make a cake. (hums a tune and bakes a cake and gives it to Thomas) Are you not carrying too much? Is the answer to that a no? Fine. Take the cake and keep it, please. For all I care. * Thomas: Thanks, Rosie. (walks away with his friends to a cottage where they are to rest at 8PM and wake up in the morning at 6AM. The six heroes buy more stuff and set off back for Toyland and hop on the Toy Train that takes all of them to the Pink Station. They hurry to the Gourmet Guy and feed him the cake) * Gourmet Guy: Oh... Oh yes. DELICOUS! (runs away) Yummy! (Thomas picks up the cookbook and heads on with his friends to go through the level crossing past the railroad and pulls the lever to set out another railroad track. The heroes hurry back to the Old Coach that Toby pilots, and as the Old Coach goes along toward the Green Station. After the Old Coach stops with everyone getting off, Thomas opens a block on the floor to grab another star piece, and sets off with his friends to go through an escalator maze, but manages to get over many different obstacles) * Enemy: I knew it was only a matter of time before you came here. Now you shall surrender to me, or you will die here, where Miss Trunchbull put me on guard. (Thomas refuses and activates his two lightsabers and destroys two enemies) * Thomas: It's over, you stupid fools. (kills both enemies and switches off his lightsabers and gets the Dictionary book before he and his friends head back to the Train station and go all the way back to Toad Town and go into a house) * Casey Jr: Oh dear. Thomas... A Shy Guy stole my Dictionary book. Please get it back from him! I'm... going to lose IQ points! (Thomas gives back Casey's Dictionary book) You've found it! Oh, wonderful words! Many thanks, Thomas. You deserve a star piece. (Thomas gives a Mystery Note to Casey) Want me to translate it for you, pal? * Thomas: Go for it! * Casey Jr: Let's see... Ah ha! It seems to be written in the language of the Shy Guys. Let's see here... yes... accents... mmm... silent '"d", hmmm... Yes. It says, "Hit yellow, green, red, and then blue." What an odd thing to write down. Any idea what it's about? (Thomas and his friends head back to the Green Station on the Old Coach that Toby pilots. After hitting all the right boxes in the color order, more tracks come on the rails to extend the track) * Toby: All aboard for the Red Station! (Thomas and his friends hop aboard, and when Toby hops onto the old coach, he sets the Old Coach going the railroad line, and pulls into the Red station where Thomas and his friends get off) Category:Daniel Pineda